Misery Business
by PrimadonnaGurl13
Summary: Clary had hoped to be alone with her boyfriend, Jace, for her 18th birthday. When Simon rings to announce some bad news, she knows her romantic weekend away is finished. It's time to go home. But it won't be music they'll be facing. Sooner or later they'll have to find the people they hold dear, and kill some demons. *Some adult scenes. Plenty of ass kicking. Hopefully some humour.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been a while since I've written any fan fiction and I must admit that I got a little bored with the other fics I've started but haven't finished, but bear with me, I will eventually continue them. I have been writing my own novels which take time and I've been trying to concentrate on one thing at a time, but recently I've felt I needed a little breather on the side, something where I can still practice my writing skills and not have it be utterly serious in its production. **

**This is a new TMI fic which, okay, originally it was just going to be a one shot until I got to the end and decided I wanted to extend (so I had to change the end, of course). It's been quite a while since I've read TMI so please forgive me if my portrayal of their personalities isn't 100% exact. Choosing the title for this story was difficult because I only have one chapter so far and so I'm not entirely sure on what will happen, but I know the basic premise and I hope that you all will enjoy it. **

**If you have any comments, please say. I love to know what you think and if you think I've done something wrong, do say, but please make sure it's in a constructive manner and not just plain rudeness. I don't appreciate that.**

**Now, sorry for the essay, but I thought I should explain since I have readers. Although, if no one reads this, then I won't be too heartbroken. It's just for a little light relief. I'm not having any proof readers this time.**

**The POV'S are little mix and match, but hopefully it's not too confusing. **

**So I give you...**

**MISERY BUSINESS**

**Chapter 1**

Off in the distance, the sky was a deep purple; a storm was brewing somewhere, but the patch of sky right above her head was a hypnotic blue. Clary wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to keep some semblance of warmth. She was leaning against a railing in the middle of Blue Bay Pier looking at the sea and the boats currently sailing. It was a small island off the Manhattan coast. Sun rarely hit this part of the country, but Jace had timed it perfectly. So far it had been chilly, as was usual for this part of the year, but sunny.

A week before her eighteenth birthday, Jace presented Clary with a ferry ticket that would take them on a romantic weekend away for her birthday. She was, to say the least, ecstatic. How could she convey to him how much this meant to her?

The wind carried along with it the salty scent of the sea; lifting her hair back from her neck and whipping it about until it blew in her face. It was quiet in this area. Her red dress was not practical, but it was her birthday and Jace was adamant that she wear the present he'd chosen specifically for the day. A blush crept up on her, peppering her cheeks with spots of red, almost matching the vibrant shade of her hair. She swiped strands that caught her mouth and tucked them behind her ear just as Jace appeared beside her.

He leaned over and as she turned her head, she met his lips with hers. He was tender at first but when he wrapped his arms around her, she sunk deep into his embrace, feeling the strong contours of his face as she gathered his face to bring him closer. "You're enjoying yourself, I see," he murmured once they broke apart.

She smiled against his lips. "You're so confident,"

"It comes with the territory. Handsome, awesome fighting skills and overly confident. What did you expect?"

Clary laughed at his lack of humility. There was just something so striking about him that always caught her off guard even in the strangest of moments. His white gold hair styled in such disarray, that you would first assume he'd woken up mere minutes ago. His tongue and cheek smile; a smirk that made Clary fall weak at the knees on a daily basis. He also had the most admirable body; but he already knew all of this. He wasn't shy.

He was inviting her to make out some more, but she wanted to spend longer enjoying the scene; to explore. She looked back out, admiring the view, not bothering to add fuel to his ego. "I absolutely love it here," she told him. "Where did you find it?"

"I remember Valentine talking about it when I was a kid," he said, frowning at the memory. "He told me he tried to take your mom there once, but she then fell pregnant,"

Clary turned, still leaning against the rail. She could feel it dig slightly in her side. "You're joking?" Jace shook his head. She found it hard to believe Valentine of all people would suggest such a beautiful place, but she thought maybe her mother would appreciate the scenery. "Wow, I guess he really was a different person back then." She was musing, not being serious, but the look Jace had on his face was wistful; he was so distant that Clary had to nudge him back into the present. He smiled before checking his watch.

"Oh, look at the time, it's time for Jace's Love time," Clary laughed and he quirked his lips into a wry grin. "What? You love it really,"

"No, I love you," she corrected him, not missing the hint of a joke coming on. "Your attempts at flattery are terrible, though."

He sighed dramatically. "Okay, I'm sorry. Shall we go inside, anyway? It's freezing out here."

After a few moments, Clary had to agree, and she did like the idea of quiet time. It was her birthday and some part of her was nervous. She didn't know why. Maybe it was the imminent future. Whenever she looked at Jace she got shivers and she couldn't imagine ever losing him.

Back in their one bedroom apartment, a short walk away from the pier, Jace walked into the kitchen and switched the kettle on. He was oh so domestic these days, because Clary continued to complain that he couldn't make coffee. A simple mundane drink, and he had to learn. He rolled his eyes at the premise. Anything for Clary.

He had the whole night planned and he was both apprehensive and excited. He'd been waiting for Clary to turn eighteen for what felt like forever and now it was finally here, he couldn't go back and he could not regret. Nothing about their time together thus far had been regret worthy.

He made her a coffee and took it into the lounge. Clary was lying back on the sofa. He was taken aback by her provocative pose that he nearly dropped the mug; as it was he spilt some on the floor, thankfully missing his pants.

He grinned at the image in front of him and he felt a thrill vibrate through him. "You really should be careful,"

Her red hair was fanned out around her head and she'd somehow changed out of the dress I'd gotten her and was now wearing a thin silk under...something. Jace gulped back a groan.

Clary looked up at her gorgeous boyfriend. How could someone so beautiful be so scary at the same time. Sometimes she wondered if she was in over her head, wanting him like this. What if he didn't want this? She smiled, looking him up and down. The bulge in his pants said otherwise. She laughed at him nearly dropping the mug and when he put it down he came over and lowered himself down on the sofa. Her breath hitched, her tongue tied with words she couldn't get out.

"You look perfect," he whispered against her ear, his breath tickling her neck. He pecked her jaw and around until he reached her lips. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and she leaned up towards his body, wanting him. All of him. He teased, lifting off her and undoing his shirt and his shoes. He kissed her again and she felt butterflies in her stomach, taunting her with nerves.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said breathlessly, running her hands over his bare chest and abs, admiring the solid architecture that was her boyfriend. Jace. She said his name a couple of times before he stopped her with another kiss and this was so intense she almost lost herself. With his lips still on hers, she reached down to undo his belt and then he shucked off his pants. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hell yeah," he said then chuckled, "are you?"

She tried to catch her breath. "I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life," she said with assurance. But just as Jace was about to take off his pants, Clary's cell phone rang. She cursed loudly, hoping whoever it was would hang up or leave a voicemail. She let it ring and encouraged Jace to continue but when her phone rang and rang for minutes on end, disturbing their time and most importantly, her mood, she jostled her position so she could reach and grab it off the coffee table. She flipped the lid and rolled her eyes when she saw it was Simon.

"What?" she snapped into the phone.

There was a cough and then Simon's drawl voice had her wanting to punch him. "Sorry, am I disturbing you?"

Clary tried not to giggle when Jace kissed her neck, and pushed at him to move so she could sit up. "What is it?"

"I know it's your special day so I was calling to say happy birthday,"

Clary sighed. "You couldn't have waited until later? Or better yet, rung a bit earlier?"

"Oh, I did interrupt something," She could hear the guilt. "I'll leave you to it."

"Simon, you did not just call me up on the one weekend I told you was special, to wish me a happy birthday when you know I'm with Jace," She spotted Jace grinning out of the corner of her eye. "So just spit it out or I'll be forced to send Alec after you."

Jace nibbled at her cheek and she nudged him away. "Fine," Simon huffed. "I thought you might like to know that there's a demon on the loose and it has Jace Wayland all over it,"

Clary started. "It does?" She bit her tongue to keep from saying something unpleasant. "Can't Alec or Magnus deal with it?" Her eyes found Jace and he wasn't teasing anymore. He was alert and eavesdropping, his expression grim.

"Ah, see, that's the problem," There were noises in the background that Clary tried to decipher, but Simon must have covered the phone because they became muffled.

"SIMON!" she yelled, exasperated with his ramblings. She loved him but he could really be a pain in her ass.

"Magnus and Alec are...missing..."

"What?!" she screeched and Jace grabbed her hand, sending her comfort. It wasn't working. "What...what are you...SIMON!" Clary was growling with anger. She could hear Simon mumbling apologies but she couldn't hear anything past her own heartbeat in her ears. "How could you let this happen? You're supposed to be keeping an eye out! I trusted you! What am I supposed to tell Jace?" Although, that wouldn't be such a hard task since he could hear most of the conversation.

"Cla-Clary calm down," Simon stuttered. "It's okay, I'll find them. I promise. I think I have some leads. I just..." There was a beat. "I needed to tell someone."

"Right," she said through gritted teeth. "Well, thanks for that. I have to go. I'll ring you when I'm back in New York."

She hung up and clapped the phone shut then flung it across the living room. It hit the wall and crashed to the floor. The night time was closing in and the moon sat high in the sky; crickets chirped in the darkness. "What the hell has that daylighter gone and done _now_?" barked Jace.

Clary bent over and put her head in her hands. Tension built in her shoulders and she couldn't understand how this day had gone from brilliant and romantic to utter ridiculousness, and for once it had nothing to do with her. Well, mostly.

"You heard?" she muttered, lifting her head to gauge his mood. His lips thinned and he nodded.

"I was just hoping what I heard was wrong. Please tell me he's making it up?" He shot to his feet and paced the length of their apartment. "If that bastard has-" Clary met him halfway and pulled him in for a hug, shutting him up before he said something he might regret.

"It'll be alright," she told him.

Jace laughed bitterly. "You sound like the vamp,"

"No, I sound like someone who has faith in her best friend. He will get this sorted and we won't have to worry. But I think we should go home as soon as we can,"

He held her at arms length and stared at her hard, emotion whirling in his eyes. "Are you sure? We could just pretend we didn't know." It was a hope that wouldn't stretch far, Clary knew. She knew what had to be done. Clary nodded. "Alright," Jace sighed. "I'll get our stuff packed and get our ferry moved forward to tomorrow morning." At the look on Clary he stopped in his tracks. "By the angel, Clary, If I'm not going to get laid, then at least let me have my sleep before I have to face the daylighter without killing him."

"You know he'd kick your ass, right?" she teased.

But Jace wasn't playing around. "Oh give me half the chance I'm pretty certain I could show him a thing or two,"

With that, Clary went to put her clothes away and had a shower before bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy. xD**

**Chapter two.**

Sun shone through the blinds. Jace snored lightly, as soft as a cat's purr, beside her. Clary attempted to kick him awake, but for some reason he wouldn't budge and all that she succeeded in doing was making him move across the bed, pushing her further away. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was nearly 6AM and they had a ferry to catch.

"JACE!" she shouted in his ear. He jolted and Clary burst out laughing at his reaction. He ran a hand through his messed up hair and shot her an accusing stare. She smiled innocently and leaned in for a morning kiss which lasted a good minute or more. He appeared more awake after that. "Morning."

"What time is it?" he grunted, pulling Clary in for a surprisingly eager cuddle. She giggled against his kisses that trailed her jaw and then ended on her mouth. When she finally got time to answer she said, "Time to get up?"

Jace didn't seem enthusiastic. He nibbled her ear and whispered, "We could always not go." She closed her eyes and smiled at the fuzzy feeling he gave her; a feeling that started in her heart and worked its way down until all she wanted was him. All of him.

"Don't encourage me," she said huskily. She ran her fingers over his jaw and bit lip before opening her mouth for him. His tongue met hers and they explored each other and not before long his hands were roaming her thighs and hitching one over his body. She rolled onto him in one sweeping fashion and straddled his lap. Her hair dangled over one shoulder, a curtain between them and the world, while she raked fingernails over his chest. He gave her one of his earth shattering grins full desire and she barely managed to move off him before she lost herself all together.

Jace sighed. "So it's Jace to the rescue once again,"

Clary threw a shoe of his over to him. "Go get dressed," she said, holding back laughter. On his way to the shower she heard him chuckling. "And don't use up all the hot water!" she yelled when she heard the water start up. There was no doubt he'd pretend she didn't hear, even though he had way better hearing than she did.

Twenty minutes later, Jace came out of the bathroom with a small towel barely covering his goods. She rolled her eyes at the picture. Jace grinned; he knew what he did to her. Clary cleared her throat and grabbed her things, heading to the bathroom. Maybe she'd need a cold shower.

"Hey, don't I get breakfast in bed?" he said, ducking when she turned quickly, contemplating throwing something at him. But all she had was clothes.

"You're lucky Isabelle isn't here. She'd show you who's boss."

"Oh but I want you to show me," he said in a sultry tone. Clary choked on laughter and stepped into the steaming room, groaning when she couldn't see her own reflection. Jace had written her a message and she spent the next few minutes wiping the mirror, telling herself she'd get her own back later.

"Have you seen my cell?" she asked Jace half an hour later. They were running late; the ferry was due to leave at seven-thirty and it was already seven.

"You threw it at the wall last night, remember?" he gloated. She glared at the air and went to the living room to find her phone back cover in one corner and the main part under the table.

"What the hell?" she muttered under her breath. Jace came out of the bedroom with two suitcases, both containing more stuff than either of them needed for three days. Clary watched him settle them down near the front door and then went over to him. He was surprised when she gave him a kiss and then ran her hand down the back of his jeans. Only to then find his cell phone in his back pocket and she began dialing.

He narrowed his eyes with contempt at her using it. "Mine's broken," she said in answer to his unasked question. She showed him her battered cell.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have thrown it," he mumbled when she turned her back. Clary rolled her eyes and waited for Simon to pick up.

The call answered after five rings and then a voice grumbled, "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get your ass out of bed," she snapped, still pissed at him for interrupting last nights plans. "We're leaving for New York in half hour and you better be at the dock when we arrive." She hung up, not letting him argue his way out of it.

They made it to the ferry with five minutes to spare and found a seat inside where the wind wasn't howling. The sun was gradually getting higher in the sky and it looked like it was going to be another beautiful day. Clary wished they didn't have to leave and she was really angry that her birthday had ultimately been ruined by something so tedious. So what if Magnus and Alec had gone somewhere? Maybe they had fixed things up after their initial split last year? She really didn't care that much.

"What are you thinking?" asked Jace, wrapping an arm around her so to keep her warm. Surprising, since she was born and raised in such a cold city during the winter. You'd think she was used to it by now.

"Don't you ever wish you could just...stop it all," she said. Jace frowned. "The whole shadowhunter business,"  
"Clary, it's not a business. It's a lifestyle. I might not have chosen this life, but I wouldn't trade it for anything,"  
She cocked a grin and kissed his cheek. "Not even for a more...relaxing lifestyle?"

Jace didn't give in. "Not even for that." His hands came up and twirled a lock of her hair around his fingers. There was a distant look on his face, one she didn't see often. "But that doesn't mean I don't get time off."

Their lips met and she sunk into his kisses once again until there was a long horn, announcing their arrival in Manhattan. "That's our cue," said Clary with a half hearted smile. They grabbed their luggage and went through security until solid ground was beneath their feet. Clary eyed the crowd of people waiting for passengers and she found Simon, standing at the far end with a bemused looking expression.

"Doesn't he look adorable? So excited to see us, he must be,"  
"Give him a break," she said, taking Jace's hand in hers and walking away from the hoard of family gatherers. Despite her words of wisdom, when she reached her best friend she let go of Jace and slapped him across the chest. "What the hell have you done now?" she chastised.

xx

Clary was furious. Against the suns rays that made it difficult to see anything clearly even with vampire vision, Simon didn't have to be a genius to know he had screwed up. Or that he truly deserved the smack she'd just given him. He hadn't felt a thing, of course, but that didn't stop the emotional effect.

They set off for his van; he stuffed his fists into his jean pockets and stalked off ahead, leaving Jace and Clary to romanticise or whatever it is they were doing. He couldn't bear to watch it. Isabelle had been avoiding him ever since he'd found out Alec had left a note explaining he needed time away. She seemed to think he was to blame; despite the fact he wasn't anyone's babysitter and that Alec was perfectly capable of looking after himself. Simon thought it was just typical that he get accused of something that was completely not his fault.

Recently Simon had been staying at Magnus's apartment. It didn't matter that him and Isabelle weren't talking, she still wouldn't let him leave. He was wrapped around her little finger. Or whip. Whichever.

In the van, he drove off at full pelt like he was a cab driver late for a Cheers marathon. Instead of taking them back to the Institute, he went to Luke's apartment.

"Why are we going here?" asked Jace, confused. "Take us to Magnus's! Isn't that why you called, to tell us they were missing?"  
Simon heaved a dramatic sigh; force of habit, he supposed and turned in his seat. "I thought you might want to let your mom know you're back," he said to Clary.

"I do, it's just..." She paused, staring out the window.

"Scared she might interrogate you?" he replied with a wry grin. "Been up to anything naughty?"  
The look Jace shot him was deadly. "No." he snapped. "You interrupted that session." Simon gulped and looked away, feeling not only embarrassed but incredibly awkward. This was his best friend they were talking about. Clary, he mentally corrected. Not Jace.  
"Sorry, again. About that."

Clary glanced up and shrugged. "I'm sure we'll get another try soon enough,"  
If Simon was human, he'd probably have hurled right then. "Okay, then." he muttered under his breath. He hopped out and was around to open their side in a flash. The door to Luke's home was wide open before any of them had got further than the curb. Jocelyn came rushing down the steps and into Clary's arms, crying out how glad she was to see her daughter safe. Simon nodded to Luke, who nodded back. It was some kind of acknowledgement that didn't need words.

Inside, Simon walked with Jace to the kitchen while Clary talked with her mom.

They stood awkwardly, both leaning against the counter. Simon waited to see if Jace would speak first, but he just pulled out his stele from his pocket and started polishing it with his sleeve.  
Simon cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say. "So, did you have fun?"

"No thanks to you," Jace said with cool precision.  
"I said I was sorry,"

"Sorry only gets you so far in this life," Jace met his eyes, full of cold dislike. "And since you're not actually alive..." The dig did not go unnoticed. Rather than comment back, however, Simon brushed it off as best he could and went to studying the floor patterns.  
"So I guess we're good to go," Clary said a few minutes later, coming into the kitchen. She must have felt the tension because she next frowned and said, "You two look like you're having a stand off,"

Jace moved away from the counter and grabbed her hands. "Can we please go? This place is giving me a headache."  
"You don't get headaches," she jested. "You are the headache."  
Simon couldn't help laughing which got him a glare from Jace. He went back to staring at the floor. Luke appeared and handed Clary some money. "Here, you might need this."

"Ah, thanks," she said.  
Jocelyn popped her head around the door. "Hey, Simon," Her eyes wavered around the room. "Jace."

"Hi, Mrs Garroway,"  
"Did you two enjoy yourselves?"  
Clary blushed. "Mom!"  
Her mom smiled innocently. "I was just asking if he had fun, Clary. No need to get stroppy."

"Ugh, come on," she said, taking Jace's hand and leading him down the hall to the living room. "Mom, we're going to see Isabelle,"  
Simon trundled behind the two of them like a dog and rather than take the van, he waved goodbye and moved at his own pace to where his on off girlfriend would be waiting for him. He hoped he could talk some sense into her this time. Now that they had the rescue team altogether.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the hits and reviews. I hope this chapter isn't too complex or intense. I randomly decided to switch it up. Where one thing was supposed to happen, another took its place because a certain someone was wanting to talk. I really hope you like it. **

**Chapter 3**

"I'm not entirely sure how washing up is going to help us find my brother," Jace said behind Clary's back. She couldn't just leave the place to rot while Magnus was...wherever he was. For all the takeouts she, Jace, Simon and Izzy - much to her distaste - had been consuming, they were running out of glasses and plates fast.

"Unless you plan on explaining to Magnus when he returns why his flat has turned into a scene from frat boy's after party, then you'll help me tidy up." She turned, her hands covered in suds and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Besides," Clary murmured into his chest as he pulled her closer. "It might help keep you distracted."  
She felt his body vibrate with a hearty chuckle. He kissed the top of her head. "You're the only distraction I need," he said. She couldn't stop the broad smile across her face. Pulling away reluctantly, she pretended he hadn't made her gush, and faced the sink once again, sighing when she saw the half stack of crockery that needed washing. A second later, she was all too aware of Jace's closeness and his hard body pressed up against her back. His hands wove themselves around her arms and his lips touched the side of her neck, causing her to momentarily forget what she was supposed to be doing. "I don't see why Magnus doesn't just buy a washing machine," he said against her skin. A rough shiver coursed through her and she closed her eyes against his touch.  
She had to shake her head to come back to reality. "He doesn't need one," she said. "He's a warlock, remember. He has magic fingers."  
Jace snorted and Clary rolled her eyes, knowing full well he was trying to hold back a snarky remark. Hands poked her bottom and she jumped, squealing and splashing water all over her clean tee. She gave up on the sink and spun, ready to fight back but quickly realised they weren't alone. Simon stood in the doorway, fists stuffed in his pockets. His head down, probably hiding how embarrassed he was. She knew how awkward he got over the smallest of situations; being a vampire hadn't stopped that part of him, at least. Even if it had prevented the red rising in his now pale cheeks. She supposed the lack of a beating heart would have something to do with that. Clary sighed.  
"Hey, Simon," she said, wiping her hands on her already wet tee and going across to hug him. He smelt of rain and sweet bodyspray - most likely Isabelle's.  
"Clary," he said. "Any luck?"  
She grinned. "At what? Washing up?" She glanced back and saw Jace staring at foam on his hand like it was new found treasure. "Not really," she said through a laugh.  
There was a faint smile on his lips and she missed it. Since his fall outs with Isabelle, he'd been up and down with his moods. And more so since Clary had been back from her fail of a birthday weekend three days ago.  
Clary's cell rang from the front room where she'd left it. She hurried to answer but was beaten to it by Isabelle who had her hair wrapped in a towel turban, the phone pressed to her ear and her eyes as wide as orbs. She had been more panicked than Jace was, but Clary supposed that was because Jace liked to deal with things internally and or by killing demons. Clary held her hand out, waiting for Izzy to pass the cell.  
"And?" Isabelle was saying. "What? I swear to the angel that he didn't tell me," Her voice was rising by an octave, lips in a constant shape of worry. "No, he didn't," Her eyes met Clary's and she sighed. "Gotta go." She passed it over. "Here." she said to Clary, who glared and put the phone to her ear and a second later cursed.  
"IZ! They hung up!"  
Isabelle smirked, so much like her brother. "Well then, you shouldn't have interrupted."  
"It was my cell phone," snapped Clary. Isabelle shrugged. Groaning, Clary searched for who called. Maryse. Why would Maryse call her? "It was your mother,"  
"Well, yeah."  
Impatience was getting the better of her; Clary kept from snapping again. "Then what did she say? What did she want?"  
She waited for Isabelle to stop checking her nails and answer her. A long minute later, she was granted her wish. "Oh, she didn't say."  
Before Clary could scream, Jace ran toward her and wrapped her into a hug. He stroked the back of her head and cooed comforting words. Her heart would not stop pacing like a wild rabbit and she couldn't cope with all this stress.  
"Iz, don't be awkward," Jace said, reprimanding his sister. Clary heard her sniff theatrically. "We're all worried about Alec,"

"And Magnus," chirped Simon.

"- but we have to think rationally." finished Jace, sounding put out that he was interrupted.

Clary straightened, letting go of Jace and fixing him with a dubious stare. "You? Rational?" She snorted and poked him in the stomach playfully. "When have you ever thought anything through first?"

He looked back at her, dumbstruck for anything to say. "Well...I..."

She grinned. "Yeah, thought so." Her cell rang again and she grabbed it in a flash. "Hello?"

"Clarissa," drawled an eerily familiar voice. Chills ran over her skin. She turned away so the others didn't see her bite her lip, her eyes flicker with nerves.

"Sebastian," she muttered and Jace's arm weaved around her waist, pulling her close to him protectively. "What do you want?"

She heard his cruel laughter. "Aren't you wondering how I got your number?"

"Answer the question," she said between gritted teeth. "Before I hang up,"

"Oh, you spoil everything," he replied. Condescending asshole, she thought with disgust. A long few seconds went by and she set her thumb on the cancel call button. "Fine," he sighed. "I don't suppose you've considered my offer?"

Pain spiked in her head, forcing her to bent at the waist, one hand flying to press against her temple. His offer, as he so plainly called it, had been one of pure cheek. Sebastian had confronted Clary after a fight several months ago, where he had escaped without so much as a scratch, and offered her an alliance. One that would require her to help him with something, and vice versa. She had been grateful that until this moment, he had yet to ask for a favour. "I don't remember agreeing to anything," she said.

"Oh, I remember our particular meeting differently. Meet me at the back of Pandemonium tomorrow night at seven,"

Clary opened her mouth to protest but before she could, he hung up. She lifted the phone away from her ear and stared at it, gobsmacked.

Jace's jaw was set sharp, his entire body taut tight with tension. "What did that son of a bitch want?"

"Careful," she warned, aware that he was getting himself worked up. Simon and Isabelle had gone elsewhere and she was glad. She didn't think she had the energy to calm everyone down. "He wants to see me."

"No way," he said.

Clary didn't want to argue. It wasn't like she wanted to see her sick and twisted brother anymore than Jace wanted her to. But she knew from experience that Sebastian - aka Jonathan - always got what he wanted. And she got the feeling he wanted her. She shivered.

"I'm going to Luke's for a bit," she said. She grabbed her jacket. His expression said he didn't want her to go, that he wanted to discuss this some more, but what Clary really needed was time to think. She opened the front door and glanced over her shoulder at him. He had a tortured look in his eyes again; almost like he might be losing her. But he wasn't; she'd never leave him. He just had to accept that he couldn't fix everything. "See you later," she half whispered before leaving the flat.

The door to Luke's flat was unlocked. This was surprising, but she deduced that he must be expecting someone. Or maybe just her.

The door clicked closed behind her and a female voice called from the living room, "Clary, is that you?"

"Just me, mom," she called back, less enthusiastically. It was nice to be somewhere she didn't have to put on a pretense. Her mother knew her too well for her to hide anything; something which she was both supremely glad and irritated by. It made conversations tough to hide from, but also her mom was supremely good at avoiding certain topics. Namely when it came to Jace and her growing relationship. Clary had been bombarded with questions about her trip away.

Darting a quick look in the direction from which her mother had called from, Clary went the other way, to her semi-permanant bedroom.

She dumped her bag on the five foot bed and felt the sheets; memories flashed in her mind from last year; when her mother had gone on her honeymoon, so long after her actual wedding. Her and Luke had left the place to Clary, and Jace would come around and they'd have fun time. She smiled; remembering. How she wished things were still like that. She sat down on the end of her bed and bent over, head in her hands. What was she going to do about Sebastian's request? She couldn't ignore him; he'd just find a way into her life whether she wanted it or not. They'd all thought he'd left. He had made a deal. They stayed away from him and his pathetic excuse for an army, and he wouldn't kill us. Well, that's what it had sounded like. To be honest, she'd just been glad to be alive and rid of him.

Now he was collecting that offer and she was frightened; at what he would ask and what it would cost her.

"Miss me?" said a deep, sadistic voice from a few feet away. She grimaced into her hands and dared a peak. Sebastian stood against the window to her room, dressed in a fitting white button down shirt open at the collar, snug and muscle defining; tight black jeans; his golden blond hair as rumpled as the moment he probably woke up. Despite how attractive he was, the constant curl of his lip, like he was eyeing you up and down with wanting, and the fact he was her brother, made her feel sick to the core. The memories of how he played her on their first ever meeting still played in her mind like a never ending reel of torture. Sebastian stalked toward her, eyes like a hawk, predatory. He raised an arm and brushed icy fingers over her shoulder, lifting her head and she flinched away from his touch; somehow, he didn't seem to care or even mind her disgust. He seemed to get off on it.

"You haven't changed a bit," he purred. Strands of his hair fell into his eye and he brushed it aside without so much as moving his gaze off her. Clary felt a bone deep chill and she wanted to run; but she couldn't. She was literally rooted to the spot. When his hands came to touch a necklace around her neck; a silver heart with a fearless rune etched into it like a promise, her veins turned to ice over. But yet, despite this, she couldn't deny her brother, whom she barely knew other than to be cruel and charming when he wanted to be, made her feel important. Jace had this effect, also, but in a less...heart-stopping devil may care manner.

She knew this was silly and she shouldn't feel anything but pure hatred. But knowing and doing were very different things.

Clary cleared her throat, but her words still came out hoarse. "What are you doing?"

Sebastian - Jonathan - smiled. Alarms went off in her head and she stared at the closed door, praying someone would hear that silent alarm and barge in the room, saving her from the terror she felt. "Come now, that's no way to welcome your own family,"

"You're not my family." she spat, tasting spittle on her lips. He frowned; the lines between his eyes becoming more prominent.

He dropped his hand that had been hovering just over her breast area a tad too long in her opinion and she felt the tension leave her. The smirk that spread his lips was terrifying. His eyes were black as coal. "Now, that's better," he said.

"What do you want?" she said between her teeth. She watched him shrug once and turn away, walking around the room like he owned it.

"You already know that answer, dear sis. I've come to collect."

"But-" Her heart thumped rapidly against her chest, threatening to escape. "I didn't ask for a favour."

He faced her, eyes shining in the reflected moonlight. "Did you not? I recall you asking- No," he chuckled darkly. "begging me to leave you alone. Was that not your request?"

Clary blinked once, momentarily lost on what he was talking about. "Yes, but-"

"And so I have returned, naturally, to collect my debt. Since I did leave you and your shadowhunter friends alone. Safely, might I add," he said, then sat down on her bed, bouncing the springs happily. "No need to thank me."

Fury burned through her veins. "How dare you!" His head shot up and his eyes narrowed on her. She couldn't stay still any longer. She paced the width of her room, Sebastian always keeping track like a tiger and his prey. "You come in here and demand something that isn't even your right,"

He was in front of her in a second before she catch her breath. His cold fingers reached up to her neck and she was frozen once again, unable to move a muscle.

His voice was low, threatening. "You dare talk to me like I'm a liar," he said. He curled a lock of her red hair around his forefinger and studied it wistfully, his features softening slightly. "I only wish for us to be closer," he added after a long pause.

She couldn't respond until the moment his touch left hers and her chest rose and fell so fast she pressed a hand to where her heart was, attempting to hold it back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Perhaps I came across too strong." For the smallest second, Clary thought he looked sad, remorse for his actions. Then his lips pulled back, showing perfectly white teeth and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer until his lips were on hers, kissing her greedily like he had every right to her body, her passion. She tried to struggle against his stronghold but the most she managed was to bite his bottom lip until she tasted sickening blood - like tar on a hot day - demon blood. He cursed, pulling away and slapped her across her face. She felt heat spread across her cheek. She touched the spot and felt something wet. Her fingers came away bloody. He licked his lips and smiled, his once white teeth now stained black. "You fight like a Morgenstern. You'd do well to not antagonise me."

He disappeared with a twist of the ring on his left thumb. Clary knew it wasn't over; he'd be back for his debt soon enough. She'd merely pissed him off; somehow she'd gotten off lightly this time.

**A/N: Don't we just love how bad Sebastian is? I don't know what it is about him that makes me want to hit him and have my wicked way with him at the same time. I suppose that would be called sadism. LOL**

**Please remember this story isn't 100% canon. I have it set a year or more after everything in City of Lost Souls - assuming everything goes back to normal - and that Sebby doesn't die (that's just my preference because yes he's evil but damn he's interesting to read about)**

**Please review. :) **


End file.
